“LN 2: Alwais Ladies Night”
by Tsuki Lunita
Summary: La secuela de una vida llena de aventuras... fueron destinados a permanecer juntos y es lo que aran... SF? un nuevo peligro y alguien que busca venganza... nada en esta vida se da por al casoalidad... Ln2 la secuela! Reviews!


**_"LN 2: Alwais Ladies Night"  
_By: Tsuki Lunita  
  
(Chocolate! Café= Chibi Okai in paños menores)**

Tsuki aparece en otro escenario diferente al de el final… ahora es solo una pequeña tarima bien adornada con rosas rojas y naranjas… están en la terraza de un hotel que da la vista al mar, la luna esta llena y ella luce ahora un vestido rosa hasta la mitad de los muslos con mangas hasta mas abajo del medio brazo, las mangas están abiertas por la mitad y son de un tono mas bajo que el rosa del resto del vestido, con unas zapatillas que se sujetan de los tobillos de la guardiana del ocaso…   
  
Aquí estoy… je je para quienes lo creyeron imposible… aquí esta, para aquellos que lo dudaron… tengo pruebas, para aquellos que me felicitaron… muchas gracias…   
  
¡Dios, no sabia lo difícil que es hacer una secuela, te gastaste las mejores escenas en la primer parte y para la segunda ya no hay nada, entonces tu mente empieza a maquinar algo y cuando te das cuenta hay un montón de errores, empiezas a tratar de corregirlos, pero te sale peor y ahora si… tres días acostándose tarde para poder terminar un capitulo que si concuerde con todo lo demás… yo admiro a todos aquellos que ya llevan un buen con sus secuelas, felicidades y por favor ayúdenme ji ji se agota al fuente de inspiración! (Otra vez)   
  
Disclaimer: CCS le pertenece a clamp y **Shaoran Li a Kass y a mi**   
  
_"Los personajes piensan"_   
  
-Hablan-   
  
(Aquí es donde yo intervengo)   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Y estos son los cambios de escena   
  
¡Atención el Reiting de LN2 es no apto para menores de 13!   
  
Tsuki presenta con orgullo el primer capitulo de esta secuela:   
  


:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  


**_"SPIRAL"_**

"Que hermoso sentimiento el amor eterno   
Caminar hacia el sol tomados de la mano   
Que pena terrible, que dolor tan perfecto   
Verte ya no recordar cuanto nos amamos" -Alto allí-   
  
Un hombre de largos cabellos cobrizos y rizados corría por la casa, mientras detrás de el un mar de balas le seguía de cerca…   
  
-Dije "Alto"-   
  
Un hombre corre detrás del tipo… la camisa esta a medio abotonar y esta bañado en sudor… se ve increíblemente bien… hasta que al fin da un salto y al caer al piso sujeta de los pies al otro tipo… y le apunta con una pistola…   
  
-Cuando yo diga alto… eso significa que debes detenerte…-   
  
-Maldito policía…-   
  
-Oh pero si no soy un policía común… "Klein Hanayama estas arrestado en el nombre del SSI… hace cinco meses empecé a seguirte y al fin te atrape"   
  
Shaoran se pone de pie una vez esposa al sujeto y después llegan algunos policías de Okinawa…   
  
-Lévenselo muchachos-   
  
Un mujer de largos cabellos rubios le cede una toalla sonriente al hombre que esta sudoroso (¿Ya exprese lo increíblemente bien que se ve?)   
  
-Bien hecho jefe… digo Shaoran- La chica mira sonrojada como Shaoran toma la toalla y el sonríe   
  
-Gracias Hibiya…-   
  
Shaoran se recarga de la ventana de la casa por donde siguió al narcotraficante… se quedo viendo el horizonte, por donde el sol se ocultaba ya…   
  
-Sak…-   
  
-¿En que piensa señor?-   
  
-En nada… además Hibiya, ya te dije que me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre-   
  
Shaoran le sonríe coquetamente y la chica se sonroja violentamente… Shaoran lo nota pero lo disimula, después de todo dejo sus andadas de Don Juan hace tiempo atrás… cuando la conoció…   
  
(T: Agarradme… agarradme pa' que no me le lance en cima)   
  
-Shaoran… Ahora que ya atrapo a Hanayama ¿A dónde ira usted?-   
  
-Pues supongo que la SSI me asignara un nuevo caso-   
  
-Entonces… supongo que es la última vez que nos vemos…-   
  
-Es probable, pero quizás, algún día nos volvamos a ver…-   
  
-Por lo mientras, es… fue un gusto trabajar a su lado-   
  
-A mi también me agrado estar junto a ti este tiempo-   
  
(T: Suéltenme… suéltenme… yo la mato, vieja arrimada, maldita arpía)   
  
Al otro día, mas o menos a la misma hora   
  
-Ya se tardo mucho, mejor me voy-   
  
La chica lucia unos pantalones largos en rallas y un suéter blanco en combinación con el calzado y un collarcito en el tono al cinturón que sujetaba el pantalón…   
  
Estaba por ponerse en pie cuando se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a un hombre mucho mayor que ella, tenia un cuerpo que seguro fue perfecto cuando mas joven, aun así lucia sensacional con esos pantalones negros y la camisa que desabrocho en los primeros botones al entrara a la oficina con calefacción, dejo una gabardina sobre un perchero, en sus cabellos ya el tiempo había hecho estragos dejando huellas blancas, sus ojos demostraban sabiduría y seducción al mismo tiempo…   
  
-Cherr siento tanto haberte hecho esperar-   
  
-No hay problema-   
  
Ella se puso en pie y el le beso la mejilla… -Es solo que estos tipos me exasperan… bueno…- El tipo le sonrió a la chica que estaba sentada frente a el, solo el escritorio los separaba, el le entrego unos papeles y ella los examinó rápidamente, una sonrisa atravesó su rostro y empezó a dar saltitos por toda al habitación   
  
-Iniciamos esta misma noche-   
  
-¿Todos? ¿Los cuatro?-   
  
-Así es, tardamos mucho obteniendo la autorización, en especial por que tú no perteneciste a algún equipo antes-   
  
-Gracias, por eso te amo-   
  
-No es nada Amour-   
  
-Esto hay que celebrarlo, espera yo llamare a los chicos y nos veremos en…-   
  
-La cocina de Cherr-   
  
-¿Mi casa?-   
  
-Hai-   
  
La chica le miro feo mientras marcaba un numero de su móvil –Eres francés, no me hables en japonés, que no me pondrás contenta con eso-   
  
-Bien Cherry-   
  
-No, yo ya no me llamo así…-   
  
-Lo olvide, para el resto del mundo eres: Lynn Minmay-   
  
-Así es, ese es mi nombre-   
  
-¿Te molesta si pregunto por que?-   
  
-¿Por qué que?-   
  
-Que te cambies el nombre-   
  
-Bueno, es el SSE ¿no?... se supone que devo cambiarlo, además ya llevo usando ese nombre medio año, lo que pasa es que ahora todos me conocerán-   
  
-Es que ninguno de nosotros lo hizo… es algo sospechoso-   
  
-Es que yo sos pechosa- (Dijo que era preciosa, solo una aclaración)   
  
-Estoy hablando en serio-   
  
-Te digo otro día… ahora vamonos-   
  
-Bien, vamonos Sakura-   
  
-Lynn-   
  
-OK ok cherr-   
  
El tipo salio por delante y ella regreso a la oficina por su cartera… entonces miro la ciudad… la noche caería pronto… miro la ciudad a través de los ventanales   
  
-Shaoran-   
  
-Cherr vamonos-   
  
-Si-   
  
La chica toma su cartera y sale a paso decidido, esta noche empezarían en el festival de música internacional que se llevaría a cabo en Madrid…   
  
-Bienvenido señor-   
  
-Gracias-   
  
-Su suite esta lista-   
  
-Gracias-   
  
El hombre tenía el semblante mas serio del mundo… sus cabellos chocolatazos y revueltos hacían juego con esos ojos ámbares… llego a su habitación y tomo el teléfono a un lado de la mesita de noche, mientras un botones dejaba sus maletas en la habitación y salía… marco un numero y al contestarle una voz chillona el sonrió sutilmente   
  
-¿Qué haces?-   
  
-¿Shaoran?-   
  
-Hola Mei-   
  
-Primo, al fin te dignas a llamar-   
  
-¿Qué haces?-   
  
-Estoy jugando con la pequeña Nadeshiko-   
  
-¿La hija de Kinomoto y Akizuki?-   
  
-Si, te he dicho mil y un veces que ella es su hija… pones poca atención primo-   
  
-Si, bueno, yo te llame para ver como estabas, no para que me regañaras-   
  
-Ok, primo mejor dime ¿Dónde estas?-   
  
-Me asignaron otra misión, al parecer una ladrona-   
  
-Las ladronas nocturnas te siguen-   
  
Shaoran murmuro algo por lo bajo y Meiling se sonrió, su primo aunque serio siempre era fácil de hacer enojar   
  
-Dime ¿Podría ser ella?-   
  
-¿Quién?-   
  
-No te hagas el tonto con migo, sabes de quien hablo… hablo de Sakura Kinomoto, al chica a al que dejaste ir-   
  
-Nunca debí contarte nada-   
  
-Ni modo, ya lo hiciste, ¡¡Hay Nade… deja a Supi en paz!!- Meiling grito aun con el auricular cerca debido a que la pequeña traía al pobre gatito negro arrastrando de la cola   
  
Se oyó un maullido de dolor y luego la risa de la niña   
  
-Es una salvaje, la salvaje más linda que conozco y solo tiene tres meses-   
  
-Debe parecerse a su padre-   
  
-No sabes cuanto-   
  
-Bueno, tengo que descansar, te llamo otro día Mei-   
  
-Adiós primo, cuídate y no dejes que te maten-   
  
-Gracias- Shaoran colgó negando con al cabeza…   
  
-Sakura Kinomoto ¿Dónde estarás?-   
  
Un convertible azul se estaciona frente a la alfombra roja… uno de los Ballet parking les habré la puerta y una pareja caminan juntos, ella con una elegante vestido azul cielo que se aferraba a su figura y se amarraba detrás de su fino cuello, sus cabellos estaban sujetos en un moño alto con algunos mechones cayendo juguetonamente, en su mano lucia un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una piedra de zafiro adornando… cosa que la prensa noto…   
  
-Señor Hiraguizawa… ¿Quién es su acompañante?-   
  
-Les presento a mi prometida, la señorita Tomoyo Didoji-   
  
Las fotografías no se hicieron esperar y luego algunos hicieron más preguntas, mientras ellos contestaban gustos aun caminando… luego los dejaron para que subieran al balcón donde tenían lugares reservados   
  
-Al fin solos-   
  
-No por mucho, el balcón no es solo para los dos-   
  
Eriol frunció el ceño, pero suavizo su rostro momentos después, tomo la mano de la chica donde brillaba el anillo   
  
-No te arrepentirás, are que disfrutes cada momento de nuestra vida juntos, lo prometo-   
  
-No tienes que prometerme nada, yo se que a tu lado seré feliz-   
  
Ambos se besaron dulcemente antes que el resto de la gente empezara a llegar   
  
Las personas corrían de un lado a otro, en un camerino dos chicos estaban terminando de vestirse, ambos con saco, pero sin corbatas, uno era de cabellos negros y medios con sus ojos castaño oscuro, el otro era un rubio de ojos azul cielo, cuando se acomodaban la ropa entro un hombre alto, de cabellos canosos y un traje parecido al de los otros chicos, venia maldiciendo por lo bajo… cosa a la que los dos extranjeros ya estaban acostumbrados…   
  
-Aarón- Dirigiéndose al rubio, entramos en diez-   
  
-¿Ella estará lista?- La pregunta la hizo ahora el de cabellos medios que los estaba amarrando en una colita baja…   
  
-Claro, la están peinando, llegara en un momento-   
  
Tomoyo esta mirando al escenario, el balcón es alto, están en un enorme teatro que esta destinado a la opera clásica, desde luego esta ocasión habrá de todo menos opera ya que Madrid era la cede del Vigésimo tercer festival de música Internacional, donde bandas, grupos y solistas de todo el mundo se daban cita para recibir un reconocimiento, cantar o simplemente disfrutar de una noche musical   
  
-Aquí hay una buena vista de todo el lugar-   
  
-Claro-   
  
-lastima que no se vean las caras de los artistas-   
  
-Arreglare eso-   
  
-¿Puedes hacerlo?-   
  
Tomoyo regresa a ver a Eriol quien con celular en mano esta apuntando unas cosas, una sombra cubre su rostro cosa que Eriol nota y cuelga el móvil algo preocupado… por su propia vida ya que hay cierto brillo en los ojos de su prometida   
  
-Tomoyo, preciosa, no te escuche ¿Me decías algo?-   
  
Allí… esa fue a gota que derramo el vaso, ella le lanzo una mirada fulminante que más bien hizo temblar a Hiraguizawa…   
  
-Nada-   
  
La chica se volteo molesta y cuando el estaba por ponerle una mano en su hombro as luces se volvieron tenues y la atención entro en el escenario   
  
Una mujer y un hombre salen a escena… dando la bienvenida a los presentes, entonces algunos minutos después el primer grupo apareció en escena… (Más bien trío diría yo) Las guitarras empezaron a sonar y un chico pelirrojo tomo el micrófono en mano… y empezó a cantar, el chico lucia unos pantalones negros y un cinturón verde, una ¿camisa? Muy corta, demasiado que solo le cubría le pecho… y un abrigo rojo, como detalle un colar con una pluma roja caía de su cuello, sus hermosos ojos azules miraban emocionado al publico y el grupo se despidió, no sin que el publico gritara el nombre del grupo varias veces "Bad Luck" para depuse salir del escenario   
  
Eriol miraba a Tomoyo esta parecía absorta en el escenario… ¿Por qué se habría enojado?   
  
Después de una hora y de que varios grupos más hicieran su aparición, aparece otra mujer de cortos cabellos rizados y afable sonrisa, hay una pequeña sala improvisada donde había esta entrevistando a varios de los cantantes…   
  
M -Bueno, esta noche es turno de una famosa banda de chicos, ellos iniciaron su carrera hace un par de años, presentamos a los integrantes del grupo "Spiral" tres hombres aparece caminando hacia la sala, uno de cabellos negros y medios, el otro rubio y el mayor de cabellos algo canosos (recalco, las canas no son por vejes, sino por madures, además esta mas guapo así)   
  
M –Francis Labeau, Aarón Hallam y Seki Tomokasu (Así es, nada mas y nada menos que el seiyu que presto su voz para crear al encantador, celoso, y guapísimo, además de fallecido (en mi historia) Toya Kinomoto)   
  
Los hombres se sentaron encantados… después de conversar un rato acerca del nuevo disco que planeaba grabar… la mujer los miro curiosa   
  
M –Por cierto Francis, nos llegaron noticias impactantes ¿Es cierto que dejaras de ser el vocalista de Spiral?- Los hombres empiezan a reír   
  
F –La verdad si, dejare de ser el vocalista principal ya que entrara otra persona-   
  
A –Es mejor por que la verdad mi amigo es algo desafinado- (mas risas)   
  
M –Pero entonces ¿Ya no vas a cantar?-   
  
F –No, eso es algo que amo, solo dejare de ser la voz principal del grupo, veras seguiré cantando para el grupo en ocasiones, incluso hay una canción donde hacemos dueto-   
  
M –Y a todo esto ¿Quién es el próximo vocalista?   
  
S –Es una ella, su nombre es Lynn Minmay   
  
M -¿Pueden presentárnosla?   
  
Los tres se miraron y el escenario volvió a estar en tinieblas… después la salita estaba bacía y en mitad del escenario ya el grupo estaba listo para tocar… Francis con la guitarra, Aarón con la batería y Seki con el teclado… delate de ellos había una mujer… la mujer empezó a seguir el ritmo con la cabeza… ella estaba vestida con un sencillo y corto vestido en color dorado con una estola del mismo color… sus cabellos estaban en un sencillo moño y el maquillaje no era cargado…   
  
La chica toma el micrófono con una mano y cierra los ojos…   
  


Ima anata no koe ga kikoeru   
"koko ni oide" to   
Samishisa ni makesoo na watashi ni   
  
Escucho ahora tu voz   
En este lugar   
Sola y derrotada.   
  
Ima anata no sugata ga mieru   
Aruite kuru   
Me o tojite matteiru watashi ni   
  
Apareces ahora y te veo   
Marchando hacia mí   
Así que espero con los ojos cerrados.   
  
Kinoo made namida de kumotteta   
kokoro wa ima   
  
Hasta ayer las lágrimas nublaron   
Hasta ahora mi corazón.   
  
Oboeteimasuka Me to me ga atta toki o   
Oboeteimasuka Te to te ga fureatta toki   
Sore wa hajimete ni ai no tabidachi deshita   
I love you so   
  
Recuerdas cuando nuestros ojos se vieron por primera vez   
Recuerdas cuando nuestras manos se tocaron por primera vez   
Ese fue el comienzo del viaje de nuestro amor   
Te amo tanto.   
  
Ima anata no shisen kanjiru   
Hanaretete mo   
Karadajuu ga atatakaku naru no   
  
Ahora siento tu mirada   
Incluso a lo lejos   
Quemándome por dentro.   
  
Ima anata no ai shinjimasu   
Doozo watashi o   
Tooku kara mimamotte kudasai   
  
Ahora creo en tu amor Por favor mírame   
De lejos.   
  
kinoo made namida de kumotteta   
Sekai wa ima   
  
Hasta ayer las lágrimas nublaron   
Hasta ahora mi mundo   
  
Oboeteimasuka Me to me ga atta toki o   
Oboeteimasuka Te to te ga fureatta toki   
  
Recuerdas cuando nuestros ojos se vieron por primera vez   
Recuerdas cuando nuestras manos se tocaron por primera vez   
  
Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita   
I love you so   
  
Ese fue el comienzo del viaje de nuestro amor   
Te amo tanto.   
  
Moo hitoribotchi ja nai   
Anata ga iru kara   
  
No estaré más sola   
Porque te tengo.   
  
Oboeteimasuka Me to me ga atta toki o   
Oboeteimasuka Te to te ga fureatta toki   
  
Recuerdas cuando nuestros ojos se vieron por primera vez   
Recuerdas cuando nuestras manos se tocaron por primera vez   
Ese fue el comienzo del viaje de nuestro amor   
Te amo tanto.   
  
Moo hitoribotchi ja nai   
Anata ga iru kara   
Moo hitoribotchi ja nai   
Anata ga iru kara   
Moo hitoribotchi ja nai   
Anata ga iru kara   
  
No estaré más sola   
Porque te tengo   
No estaré más sola   
Porque te tengo   
No estaré más sola   
Porque te tengo

La chica suelta el micrófono y el publico empieza a aplaudir… los cuatro hacen una reverencia y se retiran   
  
Desde el balcón Eriol mira a una atónita Tomoyo, tiene los ojos como platos   
  
-¿Qué te pasa?-   
  
-Es… ella-   
  
-Bueno, si me hubieras dicho que cantarías esa, nos hubiéramos esmerado más…-   
  
-¿De que hablas? Estuvieron fantásticos-   
  
-Es que le pusiste tanto sentimiento Lynn- Ante este comentario los hombre empezaron a reír, incluso la aludida no pudo mas que seguirles la broma   
  
-Bueno, ustedes me dieron la pista… bien chicos, ustedes esperen a que esto se termine y nos veremos mañana-   
  
-¿A dónde iras Cherr?-   
  
-Hay después de todo esto necesito un momento a solas y café-   
  
La chica salio del camerino de los chicos y se fue a cambiar al suyo…   
  
La luna se encontraba en su fase delgada… los pub's estaban llenos y la gente pasaba, aunque eran ya las dos de la mañana Madrid parecía no dormir…   
  
El simplemente quiso caminar… si, solo quería caminar… si, claro, caminar era lo ultimo que buscaba esa noche, la tenia libre, había llegado una noche antes de lo previsto y no quería estar solo en esa enorme habitación, quizás encontraría compañía esa noche…   
  
Traía unos pantalones negros y una camisa caqui, encima una chamarra por el tiempo, pronto el otoño terminaría y la primera nevada del año cedería cualquier noche…   
  
-¿Cómo que me valla al hotel?-   
  
-Si, mira… devo hacer algo y, te veo luego-   
  
-Pero Tomoyo…-   
  
La chica no dijo más y se subió a un taxi que esperaba dejando a Eriol mirando al taxi alejarse…   
  
-¿Y que esperas que yo haga mientras tanto?-   
  
Eriol subió a su convertible y condujo al hotel   
  
(Así me gustan, que obedezcan!!!)   
  
La vista al monumental museo del prado era impresionante, claro, impresionante para quien la estuviera viendo, a ella el mueso le valía un comino, estaba allí, sola, exactamente como ayer y anteayer y todos los días de la semana pasada y de hace un mes, cuando llegaron a Madrid…   
  
La taza de café en sus manos aun sacaba algo de vapor, no se había quitado el vestido de esa noche, solo traía un abrigo en cima, el liquido empezó a dar vueltas al jugueteo que ella ocasionaba con la cuchara…   
  
-Sabe mejor con leche-   
  
Sakura levanto la mirada y su rostro se lleno de sorpresa, estaba frente a ella, sonriendo…   
  
-¿Cómo me encontraste?-   
  


:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Aquí termina el primer capitulo, perdón si esta diferente a lo que esperaban, pero les devo confesar que no planeaba subirlo sino hasta inicio de septiembre, para que el capitulo dos o el tres estuvieran listo en fechas de mi cumpleaños, sin embargo hubo algo que me impediría subirlo hasta esas fechas, así que me toco subirlo hoy, por que no me iba a aguantar hasta diciembre!!!   
  
Gracias por el apoyo que tuvo LN, estoy segura que ustedes no me defraudaran en esta secuela!!!   
  
Aquí van las aclaraciones:   
  
Si, el primer grupo en presentarse eran nada mas y nada menos que "Bad Luck" de Gravitation… y como dato curioso la voz que da vida a Shuichi Shindo es la misma que dio vida a Toya Kinomoto: Seki Tomokasu… además de que le di ese nombre a uno de los integrantes de la banda de Spiral, quería poner una de sus canciones (Bad Luck), pero no encontré ninguna letra, si alguien quiere que vuelvan a parecer que me manden una letra y ya veremos :p   
  
"Spiral" es el nombre de un manga que mas tarde se volvió anime, el nombre original es: "Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna" (Spiral: los niños de la espada)… la historia esta buenísima, se las recomiendo… aunque la verdad es algo difícil de encontrar ya que no fue creada hace mucho, es como buscar un manga de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle aquí en México… (En español) pero hagan la lucha… vale la pena, yo aun no tengo mucha info, pero igual me gustaría encontrar algo mas (me salí del tema)   
  
AI, OBOETEIMASUKA: ¿Recuerdas el amor? Es al canción que Sakura canta, en realidad es una canción de Macross, no recuerdo si el tema de inicio o cierre   
  
¿Por qué el francés le dice Cherr? Pues ni yo se, ese tipo se manda solo… XD   
  
No se les olviden sus reviews… y por favor apoyen a Tsuki no ji, sin olvidarse de Susurros de la musa!!!   
  
Otra cosa muy importante: Yo a veces pongo LD en lugar de LN que es la abreviación correcta para Ladies Night… discúlpenme si en algún momento los llego a confundir… je je ya tuvimos una confusión con mi sis Astorya… por esa abreviatura… XD   
  
L.Q.1.CH.   
  
Tsuki Lunita   
  
**_"Todas con migo… arriba sus espadas hijas de la luna: Uno para todas y cada quien lo suyo"_**   
  



End file.
